Evil! Just Evil! Just Plain Old Evil!
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: *UPDATED!* As promised, I've added a new chapter. Enjoy! Plz R & R! *hugs*
1. Meanies!

Evil. Just Evil. Just Plain Old Evil.  
  
A.N.: Anytime Splinter from TMNT is mention, I'll say 'Master Splinter' and when I'm referring to 'Splinter' the reviewer, I'll just say 'Splinter', alright? Just thought I'd clear all that up. Also, whoever's only ever reviewed once is whoever shows up late. Hope y'all like it! Enjoy!  
  
"Is everyone here?" Machias asks.  
  
"Let's see," Splinter replies beginning to do a headcount. "There's TygerOfTheWynd, StAnS gOdDesS, Danceingfae, sss979, HexAdecimal, Mazza2869, Raphielle, Skully, Streetwyse, cartoon-drawer, and Lone Wolfette."  
  
"That means ButtercupJewel, Arista Niara, Deana, I-hope-FF.Net- burns-in-hell, ziptango, Sailor Vegeta, Brinatello, and ShadowShock are late again!" Machias groans. "Jeez. What the hell do I have to do to make these people get their butts in gear and remember to be on time?"  
  
Splinter shrugs. "Who knows. They're always late for everything."  
  
"Even torturing Lenni for making us wait forever for a new chapter?" HexAdecimal says. "They've got to be crazy!"  
  
"Did anyone even remember to get Lenni here?" Raphielle asks.  
  
All the upset reviewers looked at one another.  
  
"Uh-oh," says TygerOfTheWynd. "Machias is gonna blow a fuse."  
  
They all looked at Machias and saw that TygerOfTheWynd was right.  
  
"Machias, relax," Leonardo said coming over to where they stood in the lair and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Raph went to go get her. Considering he's her fave, we figured she'd come faster if he went and got her."  
  
Machias smiled at him. "Good thinking Leo."  
  
"Well, they don't call me the leader for nothing," Leonardo smirks.  
  
"Forgetting to be modest today, are we now Leo?" Michaelangelo jokes.  
  
"Shut-up Mikey!" Leonardo snaps before going off to practice.  
  
Michaelangelo turned to the reviewers grinning. "See? He can be like Raph too!"  
  
Sss979 spoke then. "Shh! I hear someone coming!"  
  
They all hushed and soon enough Lenni and Raphael came into the lair playfully arguing about something, though, to anyone who didn't know them, it looked serious.  
  
"QUICK!" Splinter yells. "GET HER!"  
  
They all quickly attack Lenni, who is totally taken by surprise and winds up being easily captured.  
  
"Haha!" They got you Lana laughs walking into the room with Donatello. "You're gonna get it now."  
  
"Shut-up Lana!" Lenni yells. "I created you!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Lana argues. "My parents did!"  
  
"Augh!" Lenni says plopping down on the floor, as everyone else circles around her. "What do you guys want now?"  
  
"A couple new chapters," Skully says.  
  
"I told you guys, I'm working on it," Lenni sighs. "I had to slow down in order not to catch up to where I'd stopped writing."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have stopped then," Streetwyse replies.  
  
"I got writer's block, OK?" Lenni snaps. "It's not like y'all have never gotten it before!"  
  
"Ooh. Grumpy, grumpy," cartoon-drawer laughs. "I'd say someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"Or been hanging around Raph too long," Leonardo jokes.  
  
"Hardy har har," Raphael says. "You care to take this outside Bro?"  
  
"Go ahead and try," Leonardo challenges.  
  
"Guys, we're trying to get Lenni to write not make it so you guys can kill one another again," Lone Wolfette pipes up. "Now either calm down or leave us to do our solemn duty."  
  
"Oh, great," Lenni mumbles. "They said 'solemn'. I gotta be in for it."  
  
Mazza2869 smiles. "You'd better believe it girl."  
  
"Yeah," StAnS gOdDesS agrees. "You're toast."  
  
"Let the torture begin!" Machias orders. "Donnie, I'd advise you to take Lana outta here."  
  
"C'mon Lana," Donatello says.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Lana whines. "I wanna watch 'em torture her!"  
  
"Lana, do you like people seeing you get punished?" Donatello asks.  
  
"No," Lana states simply.  
  
"Well, then?" Donatello says.  
  
"Ugh! Fine!" Lana says taking his hand and going off into the sewer with him.  
  
"Oh, Lenni!" HexAdecimal calls.  
  
Lenni looks over.  
  
"Take this!" HexAdecimal yells, throwing a mango in her face.  
  
"Hey!" Lenni cries. "You're wasting perfectly good mangos!"  
  
Just then HexADecimal, Streetwyse, and Skully all throw mangos at her.  
  
"Ahh!" Lenni screams, running to catch them. "My mangos! My precious mangos!"  
  
Her torturers snicker.  
  
"Hey Lenni!" TygerOfTheWynd calls. "Catch!"  
  
Lenni turns only to find a pineapple flying at her head.  
  
"MY PINEAPPLE!" Lenni shrieks. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL IT!"  
  
Somehow she managed to catch the pineapple, unlike she had the mangos, and place it safely on the ground next to her.  
  
"Please don't throw any more of my precious fruit," Lenni begs. "Please don't."  
  
Just then Ziptango, Brinatello, and ShadowShock enter the lair.  
  
"Hey guys!" They shout. "Sorry we're late! Had a run in with April!"  
  
Everyone, Lenni included, shudders.  
  
"We miss anything?" ShadowShock asks.  
  
"Just her chasing after flying fruit," cartoon-drawer laughs. "Sadly she missed all but the pineapple."  
  
"Oh, Lenni!" Ziptango calls. "Lookie what I got!"  
  
Lenni looks over only to see Ziptango waving an Official Jonathan Taylor Thomas leather jacket.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Lenni gasps. "I've been looking everywhere for one of those!"  
  
"Come and get it then," Ziptango says, with an evil smile. "If you can catch me."  
  
Lenni then proceeds to chase after Ziptango, while the occasional bit of spaghetti is thrown at her.  
  
"Ick!" Lenni cries, as spaghetti and a meatball hit her in the face. "Who threw that?"  
  
Brinatello giggles and waves. "Me."  
  
Suddenly some flew by Ziptango, almost landing on the jacket.  
  
"AHH!" Lenni screeches. "DON'T WRECK THE JACKET!"  
  
"What will you do for us not to wreck it?" Danceingfae asks, grabbing it from Ziptango and holding it over a big pot of spaghetti and meatballs. "Hmm?"  
  
"Anything!" Lenore screams. "Shoe shines, laundry, a new chapter!"  
  
"That's better," Danceingfae says, taking the jacket away from the pot.  
  
"Hey Lenni!" TygerOfTheWynd says. "Look! Keys to the chocolate factory!"  
  
"Ah! Chocolate!" Lenni yelps, charging at TygerOfTheWynd. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"  
  
"Boy, someone sure has no manners," Deana says coming in to join the fun. "I think she needs to be taught a lesson on those, forget about not writing more chapters."  
  
*Deana shrinks back seeing evil looks come her way from everyone*  
  
"Okay. Maybe not," Deana says. "Yo! Toss those keys over here!"  
  
Everyone then joined in on a little game of monkey-in-the-middle.  
  
"I hate being in the middle!" Lenni whines. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"  
  
"Tough luck," sss979 laughs. "You're just gonna have to live with it."  
  
"That's not fair!" Lenni pouts.  
  
"Kiddo, like is never fair," Splinter puts in, then turns to Machias. "Think it's almost time to deliver the whopper?"  
  
"Almost," Machias says. "We're getting there, but need everyone here first for it to work properly.  
  
"Hey Lenni!" ButtercupJewel calls suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "What's the capital of Texas?"  
  
*Lenni stops running* "Hmm. It's either Dallas or Austin. Dallas?"  
  
"No! It's Austin, you Dummy!" ButtercupJewel says. "And don't you forget it!"  
  
"Sorry," Lenni apologizes. "I knew it was Austin, but was thinking Dallas."  
  
"Sure you were," ButtercupJewel says glaring at her.  
  
"Arista Niara, I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell, and Sailor Vegeta, all reporting for duty Machias," Arista Niara says leading her two friends over to where Machias and Splinter were sitting watching everything. "Sorry we're late. We picked Michaelangelo up a pizza."  
  
"Pizza?" Michaelangelo says popping up behind them. "Where?"  
  
"Kitchen," I-hope-FF.net-burns-in-hell replies. "Better get it before someone else does or it goes cold Mikey."  
  
With that, Michaelangelo disappeared not to be seen for awhile (or at least until his pizza was gone).  
  
"Hey!" Raphael cries. "What the hell's going on here?"  
  
*Lenni looks over only to find him tied up and being placed before her and smirks slightly*  
  
"My one turtle bound and gagged," Lenni says as they put a gag on him. "My one favourite turtle bound and gagged."  
  
"Mmm!" Raphael says against the gag glaring at her. "Mmm!"  
  
*Lenni shrugs* "Sorry Raph. But they once asked which one of you I'd want, and I said you."  
  
"Hey, I thought this was torture Lenni day, not torture Raph," Leonardo says once he spots Raphael tied up. "Let me guess, it's both now, right?"  
  
*Everyone smirks*  
  
"I' soon to be added to the list if I don't butt out, right?" Leonardo asks.  
  
*More nods*  
  
"See ya!" Leonardo says running off.  
  
"It's time!" Machias says loudly. "Tie her down!"  
  
*Everyone scampers to tie Lenni's feet together, then her wrists*  
  
"Wha.what's going on?" Lenni asks nervously.  
  
"Bring out the stuff!" Machias orders.  
  
*Splinter wrings hands anxiously*  
  
*Load of BSB stuff hauled in*  
  
"We're hitting you where it hurts most," Machias smirks.  
  
"You.you wouldn't," Lenore says, eyes wide.  
  
"We would!" Everyone replies.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see. What do we have here?" Splinter says. "Rights to all your fave stars, the rights to own BSB, concert tickets, backstage passes, Brian's hat. Ah, yes, here we go, the keys to their travel trailers."  
  
*Lenni's jaw falls open*  
  
"You're bullshitting me?" She says.  
  
"Nope. No bullshit here," Splinter says. "All this and more, could be yours, IF you write us some more chapters."  
  
"No frigin' way," Lenni says.  
  
"Yes, frigin' way," Machias says. "Splinter, toss those keys here."  
  
*Splinter tosses keys over*  
  
"You want these Lenni? Do you?" Machias taunts, jingling them.  
  
*Lenni nods eagerly*  
  
"Get your ass over here then," Machias orders.  
  
*Lenni hops over to stand before Machias*  
  
"You still have writer's block?" Machias asks.  
  
*Lenni shakes head no*  
  
"Honestly!" Machias snaps.  
  
*Lenni hangs head & mumbles* "Yes."  
  
"So I can hear you!"  
  
"Yes, Machias," Lenni admits.  
  
"You want these, you'll have to work for them," Machias tells her, holding the keys up higher. "C'mon now. Jump."  
  
"Jump?" Lenni repeats.  
  
"You hear me!" Machias retorts. "Jump!"  
  
*Lenni jumps & tries to grab them with hands tied*  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Everyone laughs, then begin to taunt her by singing. "Everybody. Yeah. Rock your body. Yeah. Everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet's back, alright! Oh my God we're back again."  
  
"Machias!" Lenore whines. "Gimme those damn keys!"  
  
"Nuh-uh," Machias says shaking her head and raising them even higher over her head, as Splinter smirks. "No way girl."  
  
Suddenly they hear a voice that wasn't supposed to be heard at all.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
*Everyone looks only to find Master Splinter standing there with his walking stick looking quite angry*  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter demands. "Tell me now!"  
  
*Everyone looks at Machias*  
  
"Lenni has yet to give us another chapter, Sensei," Machias answers. "We're making her pay for it. Raph too."  
  
"Lenni, is this true?" Master Splinter asks.  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Lenni replies.  
  
"You should be ashamed," Master Splinter says, not indicating whom he was referring to.  
  
*Everyone hangs their heads*  
  
"Lenni, come here," Master Splinter orders.  
  
*Lenni shuffles over slowly, as her feet are still tied*  
  
"You know how I feel about people who do not finish what they start and keep others waiting in the process," Master Splinter scolds. "It is very disrespectful."  
  
"Sorry Sensei," Lenni says quietly, hanging her head. "But I've writer's block. There's not much I can do 'bout that."  
  
Master Splinter sighs. "You know the punishment for that."  
  
"But Sensei!" Lenni cries. "They were torturing me! Isn't that considered worse? Shouldn't you be scolding them?"  
  
"Do not ever question me! You know better than that!" Master Splinter snaps, his eyes raging with a bit of fury. "You shall suffer the consequences of that as well now.  
  
"But." Lenni tries, but realizes it's too late, and let's her shoulders slump.  
  
*Master Splinter bends her over some & pulls her jeans down so everyone can see her Chipmunk underwear*  
  
*Everyone snickers at her underwear*  
  
*Lenni feels tears coming to her eyes, & blinks a few times*  
  
*Master Splinter begins to spank her repeatedly*  
  
Lenni sands up, with tears streaming down her face once he'd finished. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Sensei."  
  
*Michaelangelo enters room only to hear her words*  
  
"What's going on? Why's Lenni crying?" He demands, eyeing the room. "Dammit you guys! You promised you wouldn't take it this far!"  
  
"Oh, well," Machias shrugs. "We did. Problem?"  
  
"Yeah, I've a problem," Michaelangelo retorts. "You tied Raph up for no reason and made Lenni cry all 'cause she has a case of writer's block."  
  
"Evil. Just evil. Just plain old evil, I tell you!" Michaelangelo yells after a short moments pause.  
  
*Michaelangelo turns on Master Splinter*  
  
"And Sensei, I can't believe you'd get mad at her for something as stupid as that!" He says. "I always thought you were more understanding, but I guess not!"  
  
"Do not talk to me in that tone, Michaelangelo!" Master Splinter rejoins sternly. "Or I will take you over my knee as well."  
  
"Go right ahead and do whatever you damn well please," Michaelangelo says untying Lenni. "But stop making the Kid cry."  
  
"Mmm!" Raphael tries.  
  
"And for Pete's sake, untie Raph already!" Michaelangelo says. "The guy's losing air!"  
  
"But." HexAdecimal begins, only to be cut off.  
  
"I thought at least some of you were decent, but I now see that I was wrong," Michaelangelo cuts in.  
  
*Donatello & Lana enter*  
  
"Whoa. What happened in here?" Donatello queries.  
  
"A Let's-Make-Lenni-Cry-For-No-Good-Reason torture session," Michaelangelo tells him. "Dammit! Even Master Splinter was in on it!"  
  
"Where's Leo?" Lana asks.  
  
"Right here Kiddo," Leonardo says picking her up.  
  
*Raphielle unties Raphael*  
  
"Wanna go for some ice cream?" Donatello asks Lenni.  
  
*Lenni nods*  
  
"Raph, make sure they clean this shit up," Michaelangelo tells his older brother in red.  
  
"No problem Mikey," Raphael smirks. "You've got the right person for the job."  
  
"I know I do," Michaelangelo says, lifting Lenni into his arms. "Oh, and Sensei, you help too."  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort!" Master Splinter says. "You are to respect me, not treat me like dirt."  
  
"You're a rat, rat's love dirt and other filth," Michaelangelo says. "Here's your chance to roll in it."  
  
*Master Splinter goes to whack Michaelangelo with his cane, but Donatello stops him*  
  
"Sensei, leave him be," Donatello says. "He's right about you helping. You helped cause all this, so you can help clean it all up."  
  
*Master Splinter glares at his sons*  
  
"Oh! And listen to Raph!" Lana giggles, as Leonardo carries her out of the lair, with his two brothers at his side.  
  
*Lenni sticks tongue out at them over Michaelangelo's shoulder*  
  
"Suckers!" She called. "You'll have to wait even longer now 'cause y'all have pissed me off!"  
  
*Raphael chuckles, then barks at them to get to work*  
  
*Everyone begins to clean up, muttering the whole time*  
  
"Uh. I'll take those," Raphael says, grabbing all the Backstreet stuff. "These need to be given to someone who deserves them."  
  
*cartoon-drawer nods, thinking he's giving it to someone other than Lenore*  
  
"Lenore will love me even more for saving these," Raphael thought smiling to himself. "I will be raised on an even higher pedestal than the one I was already on."  
  
THE END!  
  
A.N.: So. Did y'all like it? I hope so, considering I wrote it just for y'all. Do take notice of the fact that everyone WAS mentioned AT LEAST once AND had AT LEAST one line! You know how HARD that was??? Well, g2g now! Phew! That was damn hard 2 write! *wipes forehead* Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA!!!!! 


	2. Okay, what the Hell?

A.N.: Well, since no one's really been reviewing "The Child" lately, I decided to pick on y'all this time around. Hehe. Hope y'all like this chapter as much as ya liked the last. Oh, btw, 'Raphielle' I'm pretty sure you'll like my ending more than anyone (I'm hoping). Oh, I apologize ahead of time to anyone who has reviewed "The Child" recently, as I didn't check my reviews until AFTER I wrote this. Well, Enjoy!  
  
Lenni enters the lair with Michaelangelo, only to find everyone once more crowded around and looking like cats trying to cover shit.  
  
"Okay, NOW what did I do wrong?" She asks.  
  
"Who knows with them," Michaelangelo says.  
  
"We want more chapters," Machias replies. "You OWE us."  
  
"Well, 'I' want MORE reviews!" Lenni snaps. "And you can forget about more chapters' till I see more reviews."  
  
*Lenni and Michaelangelo try to head for the kitchen, but are stopped by a bunch of reviewers*  
  
"StAnS gOdDesS, sss979, Mazza2869, move," Lenni tells them. "I'm hungry and wanna eat my mangos, which had better be still in the damn fridge."  
  
*Skully, Streetwyse, and cartoon-drawer snicker*  
  
*Lenni glares at them*  
  
"Okay, what the hell y'all do to my mangos NOW?" She demands. "You better NOT have smashed 'em."  
  
*Lone Wolfette, ButtercupJewel, Arista Niara, Deana, and I-hope-FF.Net- burns-in-hell whip them at Lenni's head*  
  
*Lenni catches a couple, takes a bite out of them, then throws them back*  
  
"AHHH!" Lone Wolfette, ButtercupJewel, Arista Niara, Deana, and I- hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell scream, dodging the flying fruit. "NO FAIR!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Raphielle says, ducking as a mango flies over her head. "I didn't do anything."  
  
*Lenni snickers*  
  
"Now you know how it feels," she chuckles.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Ziptango yells. "Come and get Nick's locks of hair then!"  
  
*Ziptango waves around bag full of Nick's golden hair*  
  
"Or would you prefer A.J.'s fave pair of shades?" Sailor Vegeta asks.  
  
*Sailor Vegeta puts the shades on*  
  
Brinatello grins. "Lookie what I've got! Kevin's tight black leather pants full of his sweat!"  
  
*Brinatello hugs the pants*  
  
"Brian's boxers!" ShadowShock yells.  
  
*ShadowShock puts the boxers on her head*  
  
*Lenni stares at them with her jaw hanging, and eyes as wide as saucers, while looking torn between the four things she'd give almost anything to have*  
  
"Ha ha!" Lorelai Anastasia laughs. "She doesn't know who to run after first."  
  
"Betcha five bucks she goes for the boxers," Chiyou Tenshi whispers to Mily.  
  
"You're on," Mily whispers back. "And I say she goes for the shades."  
  
"I bet she'll go for the pants," Splinter pipes up. "I'm in too."  
  
*Machias shakes her head*  
  
"Weren't supposed to bring them all out at once," Machias mumbles. "They're not following the plan."  
  
*Lenni finally decides, and surprises them all by running after Ziptango, for the baggy full of Nick's hair*  
  
"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" Lenore screams, running after Ziptango frantically. "MIKEY! GRAB HER!"  
  
*Michaelangelo shrugs and joins the chase*  
  
*Lana enters the den*  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lana wants to know. "Master Splinter's gonna spaz if you break anything."  
  
"I CAN'T believe she went for the hair," Lorelai Anastasia mutters. "Of ALL the things she could go for, it HAD to be the hair."  
  
"Since when does she like Nick's hair more than A.J.'s shades?" Mily wonders aloud.  
  
"Hey, look at it this way," Splinter begins. "None of us owes the other money, 'cause we all lost the bet."  
  
*The three look at one another, then laugh*  
  
"AHHH!" Lana shrieks. "BRIAN'S BOXERS!"  
  
*Lana chases ShadowShock around the lair*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"Shit!" Machias shouts to herself. "They broke something! Sensei's gonna flip!"  
  
*An unseen figures enter the lair*  
  
"FREEZE!" A voice booms above all the ruckus.  
  
*Everyone freezes, and slowly turns to find the other three turtles and Master Splinter standing there glaring at them*  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter demands.  
  
"Ziptango WON'T give me Nick Carter's hair!" Lenore yells.  
  
"Sailor Vegeta WON'T share A.J.'s shades!" Michaelangelo states pouting.  
  
"ShadowShock WON'T let me have Brian's boxers!" Lana cries. "And I want them!"  
  
"Lenni threw MANGOS at us!" ButtercupJewel, Arista Niara, Deana, and I- hope-FF.Net-burns- in-hell shout.  
  
"THEY threw them FIRST!" Lenni shouts back.  
  
"LENNI was gonna IGNORE us!" Skully, Streetwyse, and cartoon-drawer holler.  
  
"THEY blocked my path to the KITCHEN!" Lenni shrieks. "I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
"Lenni WON'T update!" Splinter pipes up loudly.  
  
"She WON'T review!" Lenni retorts angrily.  
  
"Lenni STARTED it!" Machias accuses.  
  
"I did NOT!" Lenni screams. "YOU had THEM all ready to ATTACK the MOMENT 'I' came in!"  
  
"Well, you WON'T give us more chapters!" Machias rejoins.  
  
"YOU WON'T REVIEW!" Lenni shouts, face going red from anger. "YOU want ME to UPDATE, then YOU better START REVIEWING!!!"  
  
"HOW can 'I' REVIEW when YOU have 'NOT' UPDATED???" Machias wants to know.  
  
"HOW would YOU know if I've UPDATED or NOT when YOU have NOT even REVIEWED the last THREE chapters I'VE posted???" Lenni demands. "HMM???"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!" Master Splinter bellows. "SILCENCE! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"  
  
*Master Splinter turns to Machias*  
  
"You have not reviewed recently?" Master Splinter asks.  
  
"I." Machias trails off. "No."  
  
"I am disappointed in you Machias," Master Splinter tells her. "You know better than to plan an attack, when you have not done your part by reviewing the story."  
  
*He turns to Lenni*  
  
"Have you posted anything lately?" He questions.  
  
"I've posted a couple little chapters," Lenni answers. "And I'm working on it more now, but haven't posted anything the past couple of days."  
  
"I am disappointed in you for not posting faster and for not working harder to please your 'fans'," Master Splinter reprimands. "The two of you should know better."  
  
*Master Splinter pauses before speaking again*  
  
"Who HAS reviewed the last couple chapters Lenni?"  
  
"TygerOfTheWynd, Danceingfae, HexAdecimal, BlackLadyCharon, and Lady Dakaina" Lenni responds. "And MAYBE Mily. I THINK she gave AT LEAST one review or something. I don't remember."  
  
"And just where are TygerOfTheWynd, Danceingfae, BlackLadyCharon, Lady Dakaina, and HexAdecimal?" Master Splinter queries.  
  
"Right here Sensei," they answer, slowly coming out of the kitchen. "We took cover when the chaos began."  
  
"I am proud of you five for keeping up your half of the bargain," Master Splinter praises them. "It seems you are the only ones who know how to do things respectfully anymore."  
  
*He turns to Mily*  
  
"I would say I am proud of you, but I am not, even if you DID review, because you joined in the chaos, when you shouldn't have," Master Splinter says. "Therefore, I am disappointed in you as well."  
  
"I haven't done anything," Raphielle pipes up.  
  
"Have you reviewed?" Master Splinter asks.  
  
"Um.no, not recently," Raphielle admits.  
  
"Than you are at fault as well, and not better than the rest," Master Splinter states. "All of you, except TygerOfTheWynd, Danceingfae, BlackLadyCharon, Lady Dakaina, and HexAdecimal. Shall be punished for your behaviour and disrespect."  
  
"But!" They ALL protest.  
  
*Master Splinter shakes his head*  
  
"Nuh-uh," he says. "No excuses. Now ALL of you, minus those three, line up."  
  
*They all stand where they are staring at him*  
  
"I said, LINE UP!" Master Splinter barks. "NOW!"  
  
*Everyone quickly lines up*  
  
"Now, when I call your name, you go stand in front of whoever I tell you to, and patiently wait until everyone is where they're supposed to be," Master Splinter tells them. "Once everyone is where they're supposed to be, the punishments shall begin."  
  
Donatello - Mily, Lana, Brinatello, ButtercupJewel, Mazza2869, & Lorelai Anastasia (least in shit) Leonardo - ShadowShock, cartoon-drawer, Lone Wolfette, Deana, StAnS gOdDesS, & Arista Niara Raphael - Skully, Streetwyse, I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell, sss979, Sailor Vegeta, & Raphielle Master Splinter - Machias, Splinter, Lenni, Michaelangelo, Chiyou Tenshi, & Ziptango (most in shit)  
  
"There, now that everyone is in line, you shall prepare yourselves to be taken over our knees and spanked," Master Splinter says calmly. "Do not argue or fight with us, as you have each earned this and brought it on yourself. You must take responsibility for your actions."  
  
*The spanking session begins*  
  
*Session ends and everyone who was spanked is crying*  
  
"Now that that is done and over with, I will tell you the rest," Master Splinter speaks up. "You are all grounded until further notice, and may not leave the lair without MY permission."  
  
*A few go to protest*  
  
*Master Splinter eyes them warily*  
  
"Any complaints, and you shall be spanked again," he says. "Now, ten flips."  
  
"But."  
  
*Master Splinter shoots them ALL a menacing Look*  
  
*All but the innocent five and Raphielle dart off*  
  
"Why is she still here?" Master Splinter demands, looking at Raphael.  
  
"I haven't punished her yet, Sensei," Raphael replies.  
  
*Master Splinter raises his one eyebrow and looks at his son skeptically*  
  
"Well, when you are done, she is to do twenty extra ten flips," he says, before going into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea.  
  
*Raphael smirks devilishly as he turns Raphielle around*  
  
"Okay, we're outta here," Leonardo says, knowing what his brother was doing. "C'mon Donnie."  
  
"Coming!" Donatello says, following Leonardo into the sewer outside of the lair.  
  
"Wait for us!" TygerOfTheWynd, Danceingfae, HexAdecimal shout.  
  
*The three run out of the lair after the two turtles*  
  
*Raphael, still smirking, pulls Raphielle's pants down and begins to 'spank' her*  
  
*Meanwhile, in the practice room*  
  
"Where the Hell's Raphielle?" Machias asks, voicing everyone's question. "She got in shit too."  
  
*Splinter peeks out the door to the practice room and spots her and Raphael*  
  
"She'll be awhile," Splinter says. "Raph's not done 'punishing' her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone exclaims.  
  
"You're kidding!" ShadowShock says.  
  
*Machias shakes her head after looking out the door herself*  
  
"Nope," she says.  
  
"Eew! Gross!" Lana cries. "That's DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Look!" Lenni says excitedly. "He's carrying her to his room!"  
  
"AHH!" Lana shrieks, then runs out of the room. "SENSEI!"  
  
"Damn," Deana says. "She's gone to tattle on us."  
  
"Quick!" Skully yells. He's coming!"  
  
*Everyone scrambles to do their ten flips*  
  
*Master Splinter enters room with Lana*  
  
"All, but Lana, shall do an extra thirty for spying," Master Splinter tells them.  
  
*Lana smirks*  
  
*Master Splinter turns to Lana and sees her smirking*  
  
"Lana shall do an extra forty-five for tattling," he says giving her a disapproving look.  
  
"But." Lana tries.  
  
*Everyone snickers softly*  
  
*Master Splinter spanks her, then shoves her into the room, and leaves, closing the door behind him*  
  
"Thanks a lot Lana," they grumble.  
  
"Way to go Lana-Belle," Lenni says. "We can't sneak out now 'cause the damn door squeaks and Sensei will hear us."  
  
"I." Lana starts, but stops when she sees Michaelangelo, her hero, glaring at her, "Damn."  
  
*They begin to practice, but stop when Raphielle enters the room a half- hour later*  
  
"Having fun?" She asks smiling.  
  
"Look," Machias snaps. "Just 'cause you haven't been in here doing ten flips for the past thirty minutes doesn't give you the right to come in here and gloat."  
  
"Yeah," Lenni adds. "Its not like Raph will drag us outta here and screw us, like he does you."  
  
"I.He.WE DIDN'T!" Raphielle shouts, as her cheeks flush a deep crimson.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," everyone mutters.  
  
*Streetwyse sneaks over to stand next to Raphielle*  
  
"Way to go," she congratulates in a whisper. "You're so damn lucky to have be able to have a place in his heart. We all thought Lenni and Lana were the only ones who'd ever be able to do that. Thanks for proving us wrong."  
  
*Raphielle looks embarrassed*  
  
"Don't envy me," she whispers back. "It's hard to screw a mutant turtle. But thanks for your congrats anyway."  
  
*The two then join the others in their ten flips*  
  
A.N.: Well, whatcha think? Also, PLZ Read & Review not only this story, but "The Child" as well. If you do, I'll give y'all another chapter in it. Oh, and can y'all PLZ check out my "Home Improvement" fic entitles, "The Forbidden Friend"??? Itz kinda off to a slow start, but WILL get better. I swear! I just need more reviews on it, as I'm not really getting any, though those who HAVE reviewed have said they really like it. Well, g2g! Adios! R & R OR ELSE!!! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	3. Pathetic chases

A.N.: Well, here's the next long awaited chapter y'all. If it's not as good as the others, well, sorry. I did the best I could. Also, whoever it was who asked for Donnie and/or Raph, sorry, but I couldn't remember who had said it, so I just did whatever. Enjoy!  
  
"Lenni?"  
  
"Yeah?" Lenni says, turning only to find Daydream behind her. "What's up?"  
  
"Why do you keep forgetting me?" Daydream asks.  
  
"I don't forget you," Lenni replies.  
  
"You do so!" Daydream insists. "Re-read the first two chapters of this story. You'll see what I mean."  
  
*Lenni re-reads 'Evil' story*  
  
"Shit!" Lenni exclaims. "I'm sorry Daydream. I never meant to forget you."  
  
"Yeah, well, you did," Daydream pouts. "I'm gonna tell Master Splinter on you too."  
  
*Lenni looks panicked*  
  
"Please don't Daydream," she begs. "I promise you'll be in it this time and have a bigger role and everything. Just please don't tell Master Splinter!"  
  
"Tell Master Splinter what?" Danceingfae wants to know.  
  
"That she forgot me in her story," Daydream replies before Lenni can.  
  
"You forgot Daydream?" Danceingfae queries.  
  
*Lenni nods sheepishly*  
  
"Yeah, I did," she answers. "I didn't mean to though."  
  
"Ooh. If Sensei finds out, you're so dead," Danceingfae states. "He'd tan your ass good. That's one of the worst sins you could commit in his mind."  
  
"Never forget your family, friends, or reviewers," Ziptango recites, quoting Master Splinter. "If you do, you shall receive harsh punishment."  
  
*Lenni looks sick to her stomach*  
  
"I didn't mean to forget her," Lenni repeats. "I never knew she was there."  
  
"And when you did?" Ziptango presses.  
  
"I forgot to add her," Lenni admits sheepishly.  
  
Forgot who?" Raphielle questions.  
  
"God, do I have to go through this again?" Lenni groans.  
  
*Shouting is heard*  
  
"What the hell's goin' on in there?" Raphael demands coming out of his room. "Who's making all that damn racket?"  
  
*sss979, Mazza2869, Skully, and Streetwyse seen fighting over T.V. remote*  
  
"Hey!" Raphael yells. "Keep it down over there!"  
  
*sss979, Mazza2869, Skully, and Streetwyse look up*  
  
"Oh, it's just you Raph," they say. "Sorry if we wrecked your.grump *snickers* sleep."  
  
"Augh!" Raphael growls.  
  
*Raphael ready to pounce on them*  
  
*TygerOfTheWynd, HexAdecimal, cartoon-drawer, Lone Wolfette, and Arista Niara enter with pizza*  
  
"Ooh! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Michaelangelo shouts, running into the den with Lana at his heels.  
  
"Mikey! Wait up!" Lana whines.  
  
*Michaelangelo grabs slice of pizza*  
  
"Hey!" Lana cries. "You promised we'd have spaghetti today!"  
  
"That's for supper Munchkin," Michaelangelo grins. "This is lunch."  
  
"Oh," Lana nods. "Then pass me a slice; all cheese."  
  
*Everyone makes mad dash for pizza*  
  
"Ahh!" TygerOfTheWynd, HexAdecimal, cartoon-drawer, Lone Wolfette, and Arista Niara scream. "Help!"  
  
*Chase breaks out; everyone going after the pizza*  
  
*ButtercupJewel, Deana, I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell, and Sailor Vegeta enter*  
  
"Okay, now what'd I miss?" ButtercupJewel asks.  
  
"By the looks of it, quite a lot," Deana laughs as everyone flies by them.  
  
"Da-amn," ButtercupJewel groans.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Sailor Vegeta wonders aloud.  
  
"Right behind you," Leonardo answers. "Why?"  
  
*Sailor Vegeta turns & looks @ him*  
  
"How long you been standing there?" She asks.  
  
"Long enough," Leonardo smirks.  
  
"HE-ELP!" Donatello yells, running into the den. "THEY'RE AFTER ME!"  
  
*ShadowShock, Lorelai Anastasia, Chiyou Tenshi, and Mily run in behind him*  
  
"GET HIM!" They shout.  
  
"Why?" Machias asks, coming out of the kitchen with Splinter.  
  
"Yeah," Splinter agrees. Why?"  
  
"HE KILLED MIKEY'S FURBY!" They screamed.  
  
*Michaelangelo freezes in place*  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He yells. "DONNIE!"  
  
*Michaelangelo chases his brother*  
  
"Little does he know, we helped," Lady Dakaina whispers to BlackLadyCharon.  
  
*BlackLadyCharon smiles*  
  
"Good thing, or we'd be toast as well," she whispers back.  
  
"Hey!" Ziptango shrieks. "Leave Donnie alone!"  
  
*Runs & tackles Michaelangelo*  
  
"Oomph!" Michaelangelo says as he hits the floor.  
  
"Hey, Lenni!" Machias calls.  
  
"What?" Lenni interrogates annoyed that her pizza chase is being interrupted.  
  
"Lookie what I got!" Machias states.  
  
*Machias waves keys & phone number*  
  
"Ahh!" Lenore screeches. "GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"  
  
"What's Machias got?" Lana queries.  
  
"Brian's phone number and the travel trailer keys still," Splinter tells him.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Lana yells, joining the newest chase.  
  
*Shrill whistle break through the chaos*  
  
"What is going on in here?" Master Splinter demands. "Why is it, everytime I leave you all alone, chaos erupts?"  
  
*Everyone shrugs*  
  
"Explain," Master Splinter says, not looking happy.  
  
"SHE FORGOT ME!" Daydream shouts, accidentally tattling, while pointing at Lenni.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Lenni yells. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
*Lenni turns on Machias*  
  
"She still won't give me those damn travel keys and Brian's phone number!" Lenni complains. "Plus, it took her forever to review! Splinter hasn't reviewed either. Nor have a few others!"  
  
"TygerOfTheWynd, HexAdecimal, cartoon-drawer, Lone Wolfette, and Arista Niara won't share the pizza!" HexAdecimal states.  
  
*Master Splinter looks at them all angrily*  
  
"Ziptango, get off Michaelangelo, NOW!" He barks. "There is no need for you to be beating him up like that."  
  
*Ziptango stops hitting Michaelangelo & sits up on his plastron*  
  
"He was gonna hurt Donnie," Ziptango pouts. "I was just defending him."  
  
"Donatello can defend himself," Master Splinter reminds her harshly. "Also, Michaelangelo shouldn't have been ready to hurt him. Plus, you must learn to mind your own business and let them work it out themselves. This is the third time I have had to tell you that."  
  
"Strike three," Leonardo smirks quietly.  
  
"Now, everyone, but ButtercupJewel, Deana, Sailor Vegeta, Danceingfae, Raphielle, and Leonardo, go to the dojo," Master Splinter orders. "Begin your ten flips."  
  
*He glares @ them when they don't move*  
  
"Now!" He barks.  
  
*Everyone makes mad dash for dojo*  
  
"Lenni, Ziptango, Daydream, come here," Master Splinter says.  
  
*They slowly inch their way over to him*  
  
"Go to my study," he says. "I have had it with you three."  
  
*They hang their heads & go to his study*  
  
*Master Splinter turns to the ones not in trouble*  
  
"Danceingfae," he begins. "Explain the Lenni/Daydream part to me, seeing as you were standing with Daydream."  
  
"Lenni forgot to put Daydream in this story for the first two chapters," Danceingfae answered honestly. "Says she didn't mean too, but I don't know what to believe. Lenni doesn't seem the type to purposely forget a reviewer, and Daydream seems the type that wouldn't lie, unless hiding food."  
  
"Yeah," Raphielle agrees. "I mean, after all, Lenni didn't forget us, though we were left out of all the action after our appearance in this chapter. Seems she forgot she promised Danceingfae a bigger role 'till just now."  
  
*Lenni yells from study*  
  
"Hey! I heard that! I didn't forget!" *silence* "Okay, so what if I did? It was an accident!"  
  
"Lenni, quit eavesdropping!" Master Splinter snaps. "Close the door! Now!"  
  
*Lenni pokes head back in study & closes door*  
  
"I will make sure that your role gets bigger each time Danceingfae," Master Splinter assures her. "I promise."  
  
*Master Splinter makes his way to study to deliver punishments to those inside*  
  
*Raphielle & Danceingfae snicker*  
  
"Mission accomplished," they smirk, sharing a high five.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked this chapter. Plz R & R! (hehe. As if you wouldn't. Lol.) And, YES, I HAD 2 mention the Furby! Whoever's writing that (think it's Ziptango; if not, sorry), hope you don't mind the mention. Also, thanx 2 EVERYONE whose stuck me in 1 of their stories! I appreciate it & found them quite amusing. Can't wait for the updates! G2g! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	4. Educating Daydream Brian, Kevin, AJ, Ni...

A.N.: Hey y'all! Bet y'all are surprised to see another chapter so soon. Well, thanks to Daydream, I had a flash on inspiration. Daydream, hope this answers your question. If not, I'll slap ya silly (j/k). Enjoy!  
  
*Lenni, Ziptango, & Daydream return to the den rubbing their bottoms*  
  
"Hey," Raphielle grins. "Hurt much?"  
  
*Three in pain glare @ her*  
  
*Danceingfae snickers*  
  
"Must've if they're rubbing their asses," she laughs.  
  
"You know, if we tell Master Splinter you were taunting us, you'll suffer the same fate," Lenni snaps angrily.  
  
"Maybe so," Danceingfae says. "But you'd get in shit again, but for tattling this time."  
  
*Lenni shoots her a Look*  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Ziptango asks, carefully sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Doing ten flips," Raphielle replies. "They got in shit too."  
  
"Oh, Lenni," Danceingfae began. "I got ya something."  
  
"If it's another whipping from Master Splinter, forget it," Lenni rejoins bitterly. "I don't want it."  
  
"Fine," Danceingfae shrugs. "If you don't want Brian, Kevin, A.J., Nick, and Howie in person. Plus every little bit of merchandise that has to do with them."  
  
"YOU CAN LEAVE GUYS!" Raphielle yells. WHAT!?!" Lenni exclaims. "WAIT!"  
  
"Who are Brian, Kevin, A.J., Nick, and Howie?" Daydream asks.  
  
*Lenni looks at her completely shocked*  
  
"Are you DEPRIVED girl?" She replicates. "They're only THE greatest musicians that ever lived! Well, after Elvis anyway."  
  
"Musicians?" Daydream repeats. "What do they play?"  
  
"LANA!" Lenni calls. "COME HERE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME 'EDUCATE' DAYDREAM!"  
  
*Lana appears*  
  
"What about?" She queries.  
  
"SHE does NOT know who Brian, Kevin, A.J., Nick, and Howie are," Lenore tells her, pointing at Daydream.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Lana says. "IMPOSSIBLE! 'EVERYBODY' knows who THEY are!"  
  
"Well, not Daydream," Ziptango snickers.  
  
*Danceingfae groans*  
  
"Let me guess," Danceingfae begins. "You want me to haul the merchandise in, so you can show her who's who."  
  
*Lenni & Lana nod, as everyone else comes out of the practice room*  
  
"What's goin' on?" TygerOfTheWynd wants to know.  
  
"Yeah," HexAdecimal says. "Why you glaring at Daydream? She got in just as much shit as you Lenni."  
  
"SHE does NOT know who MY MEN are!" Lenni informs them.  
  
"Well, she's as good as dead," Raphael states. "That's Lenni's number one sin. Not knowing who Brian, Kevin, A.J., Nick, and Howie are."  
  
*Daydream looks worried*  
  
"Seriously?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah, seriously," Machias pipes up.  
  
"Yep," ShadowShock agrees.  
  
"Whoever doesn't know who they are, finds out the hard way," Skully puts in.  
  
"They're tortured like you wouldn't believe," Streetwyse adds.  
  
"Yeah. First Lenni ties you to a chair," Splinter says. "Then she grabs a picture of one of them."  
  
".and tells you ALL about that guy," sss979 finishes. "Then she." ".grabs a picture of one of the other guys," Mazza2869 cuts in. "And proceeds to tell you."  
  
".all about him as well," cartoon-drawer jumps in. "After that she."  
  
".goes on to the next guy," Lone Wolfette says. "And."  
  
".does the same thing," Brinatello continues. "She."  
  
".continues on doing that until." ButtercupJewel trails off.  
  
".she's told you about all five guys," Arista Niara puts in. "Once she's finished telling you ALL the details/facts she knows."  
  
".Lenni then makes you." Deana starts.  
  
".listen to every single song." I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell tries.  
  
".they've ever recorded," Sailor Vegeta finishes.  
  
"Want me to go get your CDs?" Lorelai Anastasia questions eagerly. "Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you?"  
  
*Lenni nods*  
  
"Yep," she says. "Go get 'em Lorelai Anastasia."  
  
* Lorelai Anastasia goes to get CDs*  
  
*Mily laughs*  
  
"Daydream's SO in for it," she giggles.  
  
Chiyou Tenshi pipes up then. "I'll go help Lorelai Anastasia find your CDs."  
  
"Fine," Lenore says. "Go help her."  
  
*Lady Dakaina & BlackLadyCharon retrieve the merchandise Danceingfae had brought for Lenni with the help of Michaelangelo and Donatello*  
  
"I'm staying outta this one," Leonardo says heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Party-pooper!" Lana says, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"You ready to do this Lenni?" Danceingfae questions.  
  
"Been ready for quite some time," Lenni smirks. "I educated all of you, now I shall educate her as well."  
  
"Enjoy your suffering," Ziptango chuckles. "We sure will, as we're used to this by now."  
  
"You have to be used to it by now," Michaelangelo says. "If you're not, it's pure torture knowing her. Trust me. Raph found out the hard way, and I was stuck helping her 'educate' him."  
  
*Everyone laughs, as Lenni puts "Quit Playin' Games (With My Heart)" on*  
  
"Even in my heart, I see that you're not being true to me. Deep within my soul, I feel nothing's like it used to be," they all sang. "Sometimes I wish I could, turn back time; impossible as it may seem. But I wish I could, so bad, baby."  
  
*Backstreet Boys enter lair them, after Danceingfae had signaled for them to do so*  
  
"Quit playing games with my heart. (quit playing games with my heart). My heart. (before you tears us apart) My heart," the Boys sang a'capella. "(I) should've know from the start. My heart. (you know you gotta stop) My heart. (before you tears us apart) My heart. (my heart)"  
  
"AHHHH!" Lenore and Lana shrieked excitedly. "BRIAN!"  
  
*Both girls run to tackle him*  
  
"Whoa," Brian says regaining his balance, as to not be knocked over.  
  
"Hey!" Lenni cries. "He's mine!"  
  
"No!" Lana shrieks. "He's mine!"  
  
"Nuh-uh," Lenni argues shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah-huh," Lana retorts.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
"Oh, God, look what I've caused," Danceingfae mutters.  
  
*Ziptango laughs*  
  
"Serves you right for giving them to Lenni while in the lair," she giggles. "You KNEW Lana would fight with her over Brian."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Lenni says defiantly, sticking her tongue out. "Brian's mine!"  
  
"No he's not!" Lana yells, stamping her foot. "He's mine!"  
  
"I'm older," Lenni points out. "I stand more of a chance with him!"  
  
"I don't give a shit! You stupid, bitchy, shit-headed, asshole!" Lana screams loudly. "I want him dammit!"  
  
"Lana Marie!" Donatello snaps. "Room. Now."  
  
"But!" Lana protests.  
  
*Donatello glares at her*  
  
"You KNOW I do NOT approve of that kind of language," he states. "Now, go to your room."  
  
"NO!" Lana screeches. "I WON'T! SHE'LL STEAL HIM THEN!"  
  
*Lenni grows mad & attacks her*  
  
"Cat-fight!" Raphielle shouts. "Cat-fight!"  
  
"I'll get the popcorn," Michaelangelo says, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
*Lenni & Lana wrestle on the floor*  
  
*BSB stands there not knowing what to do*  
  
*Ziptango interferes & starts helping Lenni beat the shit out of Lana*  
  
*Daydream sighs loudly, as she's tied to a chair (they'd tied her up while they were talking about Lenni's torture)*  
  
"FREEZE!" A voice booms.  
  
*Everyone stops what they're doing*  
  
*Donatello yanks Lana up & spanks her right then & there*  
  
"I hate you!" Lana sobs running to her room, quite embarrassed, as she'd been spanked in front of her idols.  
  
"Lenni, Ziptango, my study," Master Splinter orders. "Danceingfae, you too."  
  
"But.but." Danceingfae stutters. "I.I."  
  
"You know how I feel about strangers in the lair without my approval," Master Splinter reminds her.  
  
*Danceingfae hangs her head & follows Lenni & Ziptango to the study*  
  
*They return awhile later, all rubbing their sore bottoms, and with red, puffy eyes from crying*  
  
*Lana stood next to Brian, as Donatello had let her out after a short lecture*  
  
*Lenni scowls, while everyone else just stands around watching, waiting for another outburst*  
  
"I'm not gonna spaz," Lenni says dryly. "I DON'T need another ass whooping, OK?"  
  
*Nick sneaks up behind her*  
  
"So, I hear you like my hair," he smiles sexily.  
  
*Lenni gazes dreamily at him*  
  
"Mm hmm," she answers, as Ziptango goes to stand next to Donatello.  
  
"Wanna touch it?" Nick asks.  
  
*Lenni nods eagerly* *Nick turns around & allows her top hop up onto his back*  
  
*Lenni throws her arms around his neck & immediately buries her face in his hair*  
  
"So soft," she murmurs.  
  
"Oh, God," Danceingfae groans rolling her eyes. "We've lost her for good now."  
  
*Daydream whimpers from her chair*  
  
*Everyone shoots her a Look & goes on with what they were doing*  
  
*Daydream goes quiet, as she knows if she calls for Master Splinter she'll be in trouble for tattling*  
  
*Ends with BSB music blaring in background as everyone hangs out*  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked it! =0) I think this is the longest chapter yet. Lol. Well, plz remember 2 R & R like alwayz. Thanx! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACP 


	5. Christmas Eve

A.N.: Since I'm in the Christmas spirit, I figured, not only would I send y'all cards, but I'd give ya a holiday related chapter. Enjoy!  
  
"Raph, the red-banned turtle," Lenni sang.  
  
"Turtle," Daydream echoed.  
  
"Has a very bad temper," Lenni went on.  
  
"Temper," Ziptango shouted.  
  
"Then all the turtles teased him," Lenni continued, skipping ahead to the end.  
  
"Teased him," Danceingfae piped up.  
  
"As I showered him with love," Lenni added.  
  
"With love!" Raphielle screamed.  
  
"Hey, what's this 'bout me having a bad temper and showering me with love?" Raphael demanded as he entered the den. "Who's showering me with love?"  
  
"ME!" Lenni, Raphielle, and HexAdecimal all shrieked.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "I need help."  
  
"I need somebody," Lenni began.  
  
"Help," the others sang.  
  
"Oh, I need somebody."  
  
"Help." "Quit your singing already, will ya?" Raphael snapped. "You're giving me a damn headache."  
  
The six writers giggled as they fell onto the floor.  
  
"What's with them?" tmnt-luver, Mily, and TygerOfTheWynd asked in unison.  
  
"Being stupid," Raphael muttered.  
  
"Hey!" The six on the floor cried. "We are not!"  
  
"Who wants to decorate the tree?" Michaelangelo queried, coming in with boxes of ornaments in his hands.  
  
"ME!" Lorelai_Anastasia, Streetwyse, and TMNTPunker shout, running after him.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Machias says, coming in with more boxes.  
  
*Splinter, Lady_Dakaina, and cartoon-drawer follow behind Machias*  
  
"Whoa," Deana says. "Enough Christmas decorations?"  
  
"Nope, there's never enough," Michaelangelo replies, setting his boxes down on the floor next to the tree. "You can never have too many decorations."  
  
"That's what he thinks," Raphael grumbles.  
  
"What's that Raph?" sTaNs_GoDdEsS says. "You wanna help decorate the lair?"  
  
"Cool dude," Michaelangelo exclaims, then throws him some lights. "You can put those up."  
  
*Raphael glares at sTaNs_GoDdEsS*  
  
"We're back!" Brinatello yells.  
  
*Donatello, Lana, sss979, Mazza2869, and Skully come in after her, all carrying bags of gifts*  
  
"You will NOT believe how much of a madhouse it is up there," Skully tells them. "It's absolutely crazy!"  
  
"What's crazy?" Lone_Wolfette wants to know. "Other than Mikey with his ornaments."  
  
"The malls," Mazza2869 answers. "I almost became a damn stuffed animal thanks to some greedy shoppers."  
  
"Whoever said Christmas is a time to be nice to your fellow man, was wrong," sss979 states. "The people up there have so totally forgotten how to be nice."  
  
*Lana disappears to go wrap her gifts*  
  
"Good thing we did a kinda Secret Santa thing," ButtercupJewel pipes up from her spot on the couch. "I'd be going crazy if I had to buy gifts for EVERYONE here."  
  
"Me too," I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell comments. "I'd be broke in two seconds flat."  
  
*Sailor_Vegta, ShadowShock, Chiyou_Tenshi, BlackLadyCharon, & Sasami drag Leo out of the practice room and into the den*  
  
"Look who we found practicing on Christmas Eve," ShadowShock tells everyone.  
  
"As you can see," Sasami began, "we had to literally drag him outta there."  
  
*Master Splinter enters room & everyone bows to show their respect, except Daydream, Lenni, Ziptango, Danceingfae, Raphielle, and HexAdecimal*  
  
"Why have you six not shown me respect?" Master Splinter demands calmly.  
  
"Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul," they sing. "With a corn cob pipe, and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal."  
  
"Frosty the snowman, is a fairytale they say," cartoon-drawer, Brinatello, and Deana sang. "He was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life one day."  
  
"There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found," ButtercupJewel, Mazza2869, sss979, and Leonardo added. "For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around."  
  
"Frosty the snowman, knew the sun was hot that day," Lone_Wolfette, sTaNs_GoDdEsS, Sailor_Vegeta, I-hope-FF.Net-burns-in-hell, and ShadowShock continued. "So he said, let's run and we'll have some fun, now before I melt away."  
  
"Down through the village, with a broomstick in his hand," Skully, Lady_Dakaina, Splinter, and TMNTPunker went on. "Running here and there, all around the square, saying catch me if you can."  
  
"He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop," Machias, Donatello, Streetwyse, Lorelai_Anastasia, and TygerOfTheWynd piped up. "And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler, STOP!"  
  
"Frosty the snowman, had to hurry on his way," Mily, Michaelangelo, and Arista_Niara finished. "So he waved good-bye, saying, don't cry, I'll be back again some day.  
  
"Thumpity, thump, thump. Thumpity, thump, thump. Look at Frosty go," everyone sang. "Thumpity, thump, thump. Thumpity, thump, thump. Over the hills of snow."  
  
*Once they'd finished singing, Master Splinter glared at the six who had deliberately ignored his earlier question*  
  
"Do certain people need a trip to my study, to be taught a lesson on respect?" Master Splinter asked. "I would not like to have to do that on Christmas Eve."  
  
*Daydream, Lenni, Danceingfae, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle shrugged, then bowed while rolling their eyes*  
  
*Raphael chuckles, as he puts a set of lights up by the ladder*  
  
"Suckers," he mutters.  
  
"We heard that!" The six shout.  
  
"Ooh. I'm SO scared," Raphael replies, pretending to shudder.  
  
"You'd better be," Danceingfae responds. "Or you'll be very sorry sooner than you think."  
  
"Ah, leave the poor guy alone," Leonardo puts in. "He's the one getting a lump of coal for Christmas, not us, remember?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lenni, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle shriek. "NO! HE CAN'T GET A LUMP OF COAL!"  
  
"Why not?" sss979 says. "He's been naughty all year 'round. Sarcastic too."  
  
"Have not," Raphael growls. "Also, you'll be getting my lump of coal Leo. Why? 'Cause you're too damn perfect, that's why."  
  
"No," Lenni giggles. "Master Splinter will get the lump of coal for making us bow when we don't want to."  
  
*Daydream, Danceingfae, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle giggle as well*  
  
"That wasn't funny, Dudettes," Michaelangelo says. "Jeez. Not even Machias or Splinter laughed at that one, and they're the mean ones."  
  
"Hey!" Machias and Splinter exclaim. "We are not!"  
  
*They stick their tongues out at him*  
  
*Master Splinter glares at the six giving him a hard time*  
  
"Daydream, Lenni, Danceingfae, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle, my study," he says sternly. "Now."  
  
*They glare back at him, but go to his study anyway*  
  
*Once in the study Master Splinter begins to lecture them*  
  
"You six have done nothing but give me headaches this past month," he says. "I am very disappointed in all of you."  
  
"So what?" Lenni snaps. "Point being?"  
  
"Yeah," Raphielle speaks up. "Point?"  
  
*The others nod their agreement*  
  
"I think three of you have been hanging with Raphael much too long," he says, glaring at Lenni, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle. "And the rest of you have been hanging around the three Raphael lovers too much."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Danceingfae demands. "That we can't be friends with whoever we want 'cause you don't like the way they act?"  
  
"I never said that, my child," Master Splinter replicates. "I simply said, I do not think Lenni, Hex, and Raphielle have been good influences. But, then again, Ziptango has been driving me crazy, by clinging too Donatello all this time."  
  
"Hey, I love him, alright?" Ziptango retorts. "I can't help it if he's irresistible!"  
  
"Enough," Master Splinter orders. "I really hate to have to do this on Christmas Eve, but you have all equally earned it."  
  
*They stand up & turn around, only to be spanked repeatedly*  
  
"You six shall receive lumps of coal in your stockings, instead of gifts," he states. "I will see to it that my statement is carried out promptly."  
  
*The six writers dash out on the study in tears, more upset about the lumps of coal, than the spankings*  
  
"Hey, Lenni, what's wrong?" Raphael asks, concerned for once.  
  
"M.Master Splinter said.said we're getting.getting coal," she wailed. "It's not.not fair!"  
  
*She threw herself into Raphael's open arms, as he'd known she'd need comfort*  
  
"Hey, don't cry," Raphael says. "You won't get coal, I promise."  
  
"But.but.he said.he said." Lenni trails off, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
*Raphael pulls HexAdecimal & Raphielle into the hug*  
  
*Donatello comes over and hugs Ziptango, for once, not minding having her arms around him*  
  
*Michaelangelo hugs Daydream & Danceingfae in the meantime*  
  
*Leonardo hugs TMNTPunker, as he doesn't want to be left out*  
  
"Why are you hugging me?" She asks. "I'm not in trouble."  
  
"Would you rather I didn't?" Leonardo queries.  
  
"Let go of me and die," TMNTPunker states, hugging him tighter.  
  
*Leonardo smiles and kisses TMNTPunker's head*  
  
*Next morning.*  
  
"OH MY GOD!" HexAdecimal shrieks. "I GOT GIFTS!"  
  
"NO COAL! NO COAL! NO COAL!" Ziptango and Danceingfae sing. "WE GOT NO COAL!"  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" Daydream yelps, running around the lair with her stocking clutched to her chest.  
  
"SAIS!" Raphielle screams excitedly. "THANK-YOU SANTA! THANK-YOU!"  
  
*Lenni runs over and hugs Raphael, who, amazingly, returns the hug*  
  
"Thanks Raph," she whispers. "It means a whole lot to me, that you went against Sensei's orders."  
  
"For you, anytime Kiddo, anytime," Raphael smiles softly, before kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Caroling time!" Michaelangelo exclaims excitedly.  
  
"Here, I wrote this," Donatello says. "Lana helped."  
  
*They all begin to sing*  
  
"We wish you a Whale Christmas! We wish you a Whale Christmas! We wish you a Whale Christmas! And a Happy New Squid! Good tidings we bring, to you and your squid! Good tidings for a Whale Christmas, and a Happy New Squid!"  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT," Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo state, hugging the same girls as before, plus a few others. "HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE!"  
  
A.N.: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! May the New Year bring you more joy than unpleasantness! Peace out! Be cool, Be real, & Behave! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! ~~~ Lenni ~~~ 


	6. Raph gets mad

A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Figured I'd link it to "The Child" seeing as I haven't gotten many reviews & even after posted FOUR new chapters in 1 solitary night. Where is everybody??? Also, 'cuz no1's really reviewed, only six of you appear in this chapter. Sorry, but itz getting kinda hard typing up every1's names. I did the best I could. Maybe in the next chapter I'll use everybody again, k? Just, please give me a break this time 'round. Y'all will like this chapter. Trust me. Well, most of it anyway (I hope!)  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I SO own ALL of u! You're ALL mine! Muah hahaha! *More evil laughter* Nah. I'm just playing ya. I only own myself & Lana. Oh, & ALL my Backstreet merchandise. Besides, what would I do with y'all? Use u as slaves? I sure as hell think not! Hmm.thought I WOULD have more friends 2 hang with. Maybe I should abduct y'all. Hehehe. J/k.  
  
*Lenni sneaks into the den & spots Daydream sitting on the couch watching Mikey's favourite lil' kid T.V. show with him*  
  
"Psst! Daydream!" Lenni hisses. "Come here!"  
  
"What?" Daydream says annoyed.  
  
"Come here!" Lenni hisses again. "I gotta secret!"  
  
"Ooh! A secret!" Daydream squeals quickly running over to her friend. "What's the secret?"  
  
"I'll tell ya in a second," Lenni replies. "I gotta get everyone else here."  
  
"Whose everyone else?" Daydream wants to know.  
  
"Whoever walks into the lair in the next, oh, minute or so," Lenni answers.  
  
*Danceingfae, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, Raphielle, & TMNTPunker walk into the lair then laughing*  
  
"Psst! Guys!" Lenni calls, waving at them from her hiding spot. "Over here! Quick!"  
  
*The five of them go over to Lenni and Daydream*  
  
"Now what are you two up to?" Danceingfae asks. "And how much trouble am I gonna get into 'cause of it?"  
  
"Lenni has a secret!" Daydream chirps excitedly. "But she wouldn't tell me 'till you guys got here!"  
  
"Well, what is it?" HexAdecimal queries, plopping down onto the floor next to the two girls. "And whose it about?"  
  
*Other girls plop down on floor so they can hear Lenni*  
  
"Remember how I said in 'The Child' that there was a secret room in the back of the dojo?" She questions.  
  
*They all nod*  
  
"Yeah.so?" Ziptango says.  
  
"It's real," Lenni tells them, her eyes shining with mischief. "I put it in my story after Raph told me not to. The others don't know that I know about it."  
  
"Seriously?" Raphielle gasps. "It's real?"  
  
*Lenni nods with a smirk on her face*  
  
"Yep," she answers. "It's a real as you and me."  
  
"Oh my God!" TMNTPunker rejoins. "Too cool. So, when do we get to check it out?"  
  
"I was hoping y'all would ask that," Lenni replies still smirking. "But the thing is, we need someone to get Leo outta the dojo and keep him outta there."  
  
"Leave that to me," TMNTPunker states getting up. "I'll join you guys as soon as I can."  
  
*She looks at Lenni*  
  
"Back right corner, right?" She checks.  
  
"Yep," Lenni smiles. "Right."  
  
*TMNTPunker goes into the dojo and soon flies out with Leonardo chasing after her*  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY KATANA!" He yells angrily. "I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!"  
  
"SENSEI!" TMNTPunker shrieks. "LEO'S THREATENING ME!"  
  
*Master Splinter enters and motions for Leonardo to follow him to his study*  
  
*Leonardo glares at TMNTPunker, but then follows his Master*  
  
*TMNTPunker hurries back over to her friends*  
  
"Was that fast enough for ya?" She asks.  
  
*They all nod then dash into the dojo to move the shelf*  
  
"Lenni, you never said in the story that this thing was heavy!" Danceingfae cries.  
  
"Yeah!" HexAdecimal agrees. "You just said Lana moved it."  
  
"Maybe she didn't know it herself," Ziptango pipes up. "Maybe she forgot that four mutant turtles put this thing here, and not four boys."  
  
*Lenni blushes slightly*  
  
"She's right," Lenni says. "I didn't know. I just knew it was here 'cause Lana and I investigated. This shelf intrigued me, so I decided to put it in the story. But then Raph read what I'd written and got all pissed off for no good reason. Told me I had to take that part out or I'd be sorry."  
  
*Lenni looks at the other girls smiling*  
  
"As you know, I never did take it out," she grins proudly. "He doesn't know I heard him talking to Donnie 'bout it either. Those lil' stories I had Mikey telling in there are true."  
  
*The girls gasps shocked*  
  
"LEO hit them?" TMNTPunker says, her mouth gaping, as Lenni nods. "No way!"  
  
"Yes, way," Lenni informs her. "Raph chained Mikey in there too. And Master Splinter him after he found out."  
  
*The finally get the shelf out of the way and look in the hidden room with awe*  
  
"Wow!" Raphielle says. "There's a whole lot of stuff in here."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lenni says. "I saw Leo in here the other day. He got mad when he saw me watching him though. Let's just say, you NEVER wanna make Leo mad, alright?"  
  
"What he do after he found you?" Ziptango asks curiously.  
  
"He blew a fuse, that's what," Lenni responds. "You could've sworn he was Raph, if it weren't for the fact that his bandanas are blue and not red."  
  
"That must've been scary," HexAdecimal says. "Least you know Raph would never hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, true," Lenni shrugs, picking up an ancient Japanese katana. "Hey guys! Look! This thing IS real!"  
  
*The others scurry over to look*  
  
"Cool," they all say as Lenni twists it around in her hand.  
  
"Hey, look!" Danceingfae says going over and picking up a knife. "This was in your story too."  
  
"And here's that whip Mikey was playing with," Daydream pipes up, hugging it tight.  
  
*Ziptango looks at Lenni curiously*  
  
"You're not gonna tell us that Lana's dream was real, now are you?" She queries.  
  
"No. Why?" Lenni wants to know.  
  
"Well, everything else from that chapter seems to be right on the ball," Ziptango answers. "Well, okay, except for the fact that it's not the middle of the night and no one's chained to the wall."  
  
*The girls giggle*  
  
*They explore the room a bit more before vacating it and start to put the shelf back*  
  
"What the Hell's going on in here?" An angry voice booms.  
  
*All turn only to find Raphael glaring at them, while twirling a sai*  
  
"We.we were just.just cleaning this shelf off," TMNTPunker answers. "Yeah, that's it. we were cleaning it off."  
  
*Raphael raises his eyebrows*  
  
"Oh, really," he says.  
  
"Is there a problem with us being here Raph?" HexAdecimal speaks up. "If so, then let us know."  
  
"Yeah," Daydream adds. "It's not like we were snooping around in the secret room or anything."  
  
"DAYDREAM!" The girls all shout, Lenni especially.  
  
*Raphael turns to glare at Lenni*  
  
"You told them?" He questions, as she nods. "How DARE you tell them!"  
  
"Raph, I don't see what the big deal is," Lenni says shrugging slightly.  
  
"You promised me you WOULDN'T tell ANYONE!" He points out. "And I trusted you, Lenni."  
  
"It's just us," Raphielle puts in. "It's not like she typed it up in 'The Child' or told the rest of the world about it."  
  
"You didn't," he says. "Lenni, tell me you did NOT do what I think you did."  
  
"So what if I did?" Lenni says casually. "It's not like anyone's gonna figure it out just by reading it. They'll just think that it's, like everything else, plain old fiction."  
  
*Raphael stares at Lenni so menacingly that she backs up some, moving away from the shelf*  
  
"You betrayed me," he snarls. "You betrayed me by telling them."  
  
*Lenni rolls her eyes, though she's slightly scared*  
  
"And what's worse, is that you DON'T give a shit!" He yells enraged.  
  
*Raphael loses his temper then and throws his sais at her. They hit the shoulders of her shirt, and pin her to the wall after making her fly backwards a few paces*  
  
*Lenni stares at him totally wide-eyed*  
  
*TMNTPunker, Danceingfae, Daydream, Raphielle, HexAdecimal, and Ziptango all gape at the scene before them*  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Daydream screams snapping out of her daze and attacking Raphael.  
  
*Raphael easily flips her off, then wards off Punker, Dance, and Zip as well. Raphielle and HexAdecimal still stand there is shock*  
  
"Leave him alone guys," Lenni pipes up after watching them for a few moments.  
  
"WHAT?!?" TMNTPunker shrieks. "ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL?"  
  
"Dance, get off him," Lenni orders.  
  
*Danceingfae look at her as though she's a second head*  
  
"If you won't let me beat him up, then I'm telling Master Splinter what he did," Daydream says, starting to leave the dojo.  
  
"You can't," Lenni calls after her.  
  
"Any WHY not?" Daydreams demands turning around. "He used his weapons on you and that's NOT allowed."  
  
"Neither are we allowed to snoop around the lair," Lenni points out.  
  
"She's right," Ziptango sighs, then reminds the others of an agonizing fact. "If we tell Sensei, we'll get in shit for finding the room and going into it."  
  
"Damn!" TMNTPunker shouts. "That's NOT fair!"  
  
*Raphielle and HexAdecimal shake their heads (they still haven't moved from their spots)*  
  
*Raphael smirks, slightly amused*  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Danceingfae demands. "You just scared one of YOUR biggest fans shitless!"  
  
*Raphael shoots her a Look, then strides over to where Lenni's hanging on the wall*  
  
"When I tell you NOT to do something, I expect you to listen, you hear?" Raphael says, only mere inches from poor Lenni's face. "I do NOT like being disobeyed by some kid. I don't take shit of Lana, and I sure a Hell ain't gonna take any off you or anybody else hear, you understand?"  
  
*Lenni looks down and nods, trying not to let her tears show*  
  
*Raphael yanks his sais out of the wall and her shit, letting her fall to the ground*  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all of you," he says, before leaving the dojo.  
  
"Lenni, are you okay?" HexAdecimal asks, finally coming out of her trance.  
  
*Lenni buries her head in her hands*  
  
"I want Brian!" She says softly, her tears falling through her hands and onto the floor. "He can make things better."  
  
"C'mon then," Raphielle says, as she and Ziptango helped Lenni up. "Let's go see if we can find Brian."  
  
"Okay, does she mean in person or just her merchandise?" TMNTPunker whispers to Danceingfae on their way out of the room. "If she means in person, then how the hell are we supposed to find him for her?"  
  
"Easy," Daydream pipes up, as she'd been eaves dropping. "They're in New York today for some press conference thingy."  
  
"Well, guess we're gonna have to sneak in then," Danceingfae sighs. "Jeez. What the hell's with all the sneaking around today?"  
  
"You found the room, didn't you?" Lana comments, coming up behind them. "And I'm guessing Raph caught you."  
  
"How'd you know?" HexAdecimal wants to know.  
  
"I found it a couple years ago, and Raph found me," she says. "Let's just say I couldn't sit for awhile. Never seen him so mad before in my life."  
  
"Me neither!" Lenni whimpers.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, there's people here to see you guys," Lana adds, turning to leave. "They're waiting by the manhole you guys use 'cause it's the only one the seven of you can lift together."  
  
"What!?! Who?" Raphielle interrogates.  
  
"Oh, just Brian and a bunch of his friends, who are all extremely hot," Lana shrugs. "And no, they're not the other Backstreet Boys."  
  
"If Brian's there, then why aren't you?" TMNTPunker questions.  
  
"Because I've been with him for the past hour," Lana smiles sweetly. "He wants to see Lenni and you guys now."  
  
"Oh," was the reply, as the girls hurried out of the lair.  
  
"Hehe," Lana giggles. "Little do they know, that Brian WAS here for Lenni, but he had to go 'cause I said she wasn't home. Wish I could be there to see the look on their faces when they find out there really is no hot guys waiting for them.  
  
A.N.: Well, that's it 4 this chapter. Next chapter MAY be a continuation of this one. Dunno. All depends. If y'all have any ideas 4 the next chapter, please let me know, k? Thanx! Adios! Plz R & R! =0) KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	7. Lana is jealous & gets hurt

A.N.: Hey y'all! Sorry it took my so damn long to update anything. My computer got wiped out & I lost EVERY thing, from my 20 fics, to my BSB pix, to family pix, to whatever the hell else we had saved on the computer & not disk or CD. I'll TRY 2 update, "The Child" & my other 2 stories as soon as I can. Haven't really been in the mood 2 write a whole lot lately. Sorry. Oh, & I HAVE caught up pretty much on all ur stories, even if I haven't reviewed. If I didn't review, itz 'cuz the Net wuz being dumb. One more thing, this chapter IS a continuation of the last 1, as I felt like writing 'bout what happens to Lana & all that other great stuff. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Once more, y'all are MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!! Hehehe. *Smirks evilly & rubs hands together & wriggles eyebrows* Gotta love what y'all dunno, eh? Hehe. Oh, & I own ALL of BSB, & of course, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, & Lana. *Waits for response, but hears silence - birds begin to chirp & crickets make their lil' racket* Oh-kay then. Well, yeah, as y'all know, I DON'T own ANYBODY in ANY of my stories EXCEPT for myself, & Lana. Oh, & Zip. I now own Zip 'cuz she's the main character in my novel. Hehe. *Grins*  
  
*Lenni, Daydream, Danceingfae, Ziptango, TMNTPunker, HexAdecimal, & Raphielle walk through the sewers to the only manhole they can lift together without any help. Mily joins them after beating Mikey at Playstation*  
  
"I really hope Brian is up there waiting for me, WITHOUT the mob of fans this time," Lenni says, as she helps push the manhole cover. "Last time I saw him, I was practically trampled by my fellow fans."  
  
"I just want the hot guys," TMNTPunker states. "And God help Lana if it's N'SYNC."  
  
*Lenni snickers*  
  
"That'd be cool," she says. "I haven't met JC yet."  
  
*Daydream rolls her eyes*  
  
"It's bad enough I have to put up with the Backstreet Boys, but NOW you're telling me I HAVE to put up with N'SYNC too?" She frets. "Oh, c'mon, Lenni! Give me a break already!"  
  
*Danceingfae places hand on Daydream's shoulder*  
  
"Relax girl, if it WAS N'SYNC up there with Brian, Lana would've said so," she states matter-of-factly. "She loves JC and Justin too much NOT to tell us if they were there."  
  
*They finally get the manhole cover off and cautiously climb out, as people would think it strange and suspicious to see teenaged girls climbing out of a sewer*  
  
"Ahh," Ziptango sighs. "Fresh air at last."  
  
"Yes! No more shit!" HexAdecimal cries. "I can BREATHE again!"  
  
*Girls all laugh*  
  
"I think we've been done there too long," Raphielle begins. "We've lost all our common sense."  
  
"What common sense?" Lenni and Daydream ask in unison. "We've never HAD common sense."  
  
*They all laugh again, but stop when they realize they're the only ones there*  
  
"Okay, not that I really care," Daydream says. "But, where's Brian?"  
  
"Yeah," Ziptango agrees. "And where are all those hot guys Lana told us about?"  
  
*Lenni's eyes well up with tears*  
  
"This is so NOT my day," she wails. "I want Brian!"  
  
"Why would she lie to us?" Mily says, finally speaking. "She knows how strongly lying is disapproved of."  
  
"Maybe she just wants an ass whooping," Danceingfae says. "Either that, or she just wanted to hurt Lenni."  
  
"Well, I'd say she did a pretty good job of that," Ziptango says, looking at their wailing friend. "She's completely heartbroken."  
  
"Jeez. First Raph just about kill her, and now Lana lies to her 'bout Brian," HexAdecimal groans. "Can this day get any worse? I mean, Raph gave us ALL shit, and NO hot guys are here waiting for us."  
  
"Wait a minute," Mily says. "RAPH tried to kill LENNI? Why?"  
  
"She showed us that that secret room she mentions in 'The Child' is real, even though Raph told her NOT to tell anybody and NOT to put it in her story," Raphielle answers. "He threw his sais at her-literally."  
  
*Mily gasps*  
  
"Whoa," she says. "NEVER thought I'd live to see the day he did that."  
  
"Me neither," Daydream says, hugging Lenni. "Don't cry. This just means we'll have to hunt Brian down, and he's probably with the other guys now."  
  
"You mean, you'd help me find him?" Lenni asks, looking at them through tear-filled eyes, with hope.  
  
"Sure, why not?" TMNTPunker shrugs. "We've got nothing better to do that beat the shit outta Lana."  
  
"Thanks," Lenni says softly, wiping her eyes. "I appreciate it."  
  
*All go off in search of Brian and the other guys. They find him at the press conference, and are immediately ushered in, as they'd been disturbing the peace amongst the fans outside*  
  
"That bitch hit me!" TMNTPunker screams, struggling with security, wanting to go back and beat the shit out of the fan that had attached her. "I'm gonna grind her to a pulp!"  
  
"AHHH! SAVE ME!" Daydream screams, running and hiding behind the one security guard. "FANS! BACKSTREET FANS! HELP!"  
  
"Hot guy! Hot guy!" Ziptango and HexAdecimal chant, running over to an incredibly hot guy.  
  
"Master Splinter's gonna kill me for this," Danceingfae groans. "Why must I go along with their crazy plans?" *Pauses* "Wait. He'd yell at me anyway. I'm the oldest, and should stop them whether or not I know what they' up to. Damn."  
  
*Mily & Raphielle flirt with cute security guard*  
  
*Lenni laughs at the utter chaos her friends are causing. She then waves to Brian, whose glanced over to see what all the commotion going on in the hallway was about*  
  
*Brian smiles, then waves for her to come out*  
  
"I'll be back," Lenni says, heading towards the door that would take her to her beloved Backstreet Boys.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" A security guard shouts, running after her.  
  
"AHHH!" Lenni shrieks, running into the room and into Brian's open arms.  
  
*Brian hugs her, then shoos security away, as he pulls a smiling Lenni into his lap*  
  
*Awhile later the Boys are done with their conference, and have taken the girls back to the one manhole they can lift. They say good-bye, then go back down into the sewer*  
  
"Hey, who's up to beating the shit outta Lana?" Lenni asks. "I think she deserves it, don't you?"  
  
"ME!" TMNTPunker says loudly. "Couldn't beat the shit outta that fan, so I might as well take my wrath out on Lana."  
  
"You know, you're just going to get me in deep shit, right?" Danceingfae says.  
  
*Others nod*  
  
"Thought so," Danceingfae says, nodding slightly. "Well, since I'll be in shit anyway, let's get on with this."  
  
"What's the plan?" Raphielle asks.  
  
"Yeah," HexAdecimal and Ziptango say in unison.  
  
"Daydream, you can pull one of your pranks on her," Lenni begins. "Then."  
  
~Lair~  
  
*Huge ass spider plops down next to Lana*  
  
"AHHHHH!" Lana screams one she sees the spider dancing next to her. "SPIDER!!!!"  
  
*Spider chases her-Daydream giggles*  
  
*Lana runs out of lair, with spider right behind her, into the clutches of the angry fan fic authors*  
  
"AHHH!" Lana screams again, now not knowing where to turn.  
  
*Girls close in on her*  
  
"So, Brian's waiting, for me up top, eh?" Lenni says.  
  
"There's hot guys with him, eh?" Mily says, raising her one eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I knew Raph would be mad if he caught you looking at the secret room, yet didn't warn you," Raphielle adds.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us he'd be peeved, if you knew he would be?" Danceingfae demands. "Hmm? Why Lana? Afraid he'd get mad at YOU for being there again?"  
  
"Brian WAS there!" Lana cries. "The hot guys too! I swear it!"  
  
"It's NOT nice to swear Lana-belle," Ziptango says menacingly. "You KNOW Donnie don't approve of it."  
  
"Nor Mikey, nor Leo," HexAdecimal adds for emphasis. "Nor Master Splinter. Especially not Master Splinter."  
  
"If they WERE there, then where'd they go?" TMNTPunker wants to know.  
  
"Yeah," Daydream pipes up, finally joining them, after hiding her fake spider.  
  
"They-they had to g-go," Lana answers nervously. "I-I told B-Brian L-Lenni was-wasn't h-home."  
  
"Why'd you go and do that?" Lenni shouts. "I WAS home and you KNEW it!"  
  
"I-I didn't w-want you t-to hog h-him on m-me," Lana admits. "I-I wanted h- him for a-a change. H-he likes y-you better th-that me."  
  
"No wonder," Mily says. "Lenni doesn't lie to him. Not now nor ever."  
  
"Now, back to the Raph thing," Raphielle says. "If you KNEW what Raph would do, WHY didn't you warn us."  
  
"Yeah," Danceingfae says. "You SAW us go in there. Don't say you didn't either, 'cause I saw YOU just before we went in and you smirked like you knew all."  
  
"I-I didn't w-wanna get in shi-trouble," Lana stutters. "R-Raph would've t- tanned my h-hide."  
  
"Oh, so you rather he throws his sais at Lenni and scares her shitless," Ziptango snaps. "While the rest of us just stand there in shock."  
  
*Lana nods*  
  
"How can you be so mean?" HexAdecimal asks. "Didn't Donnie teach you ANYTHING? Didn't MIKEY show you how to treat others with a smile and NOT harsh words?"  
  
"Didn't Mikey teach YOU anything?" Lana retorts, finding her bravery.  
  
"This ain't about us," Daydream says. "And yes, Mikey's taught us all a whole lot. And we cherish it all, unlike you do."  
  
"Yeah," Lenni agrees. "We treat people with respect, as long as they treat us with respect first."  
  
"C'mon already!" TMNTPunker cries. "I wanna beat the shit outta her!"  
  
"Wait Punker," Lenni orders. "I've one more question."  
  
*Looks at Lana*  
  
"You don't like me, do you?" she says. "You WANTED me in shit with Raph, so he'd love you more. You're jealous 'cause Raph and I are close. You think I'm gonna steal him from you. You DON'T like NOT being the ONLY one who has a very special place in his heart. You think he loves ME more than you, don't you?"  
  
*Gives quizzical look*  
  
"YOU'RE A BITCH! A HO! A GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAMP! I HATE YOU!" Lana screams. "YOU'VE ALREADY STOLEN HIM FROM ME! BRIAN TOO! YOU STEAL EVERYONE ON ME!"  
  
*Turns to glare at Mily, Daydream, & Danceingfae*  
  
"YOU STOLE MIKEY ON ME!" Lana shrieks, then turns to HexAdecimal and Raphielle. "YOU STOLE RAPH TOO!"  
  
"Oh, shut-up already," TMNTPunker says. "We didn't steal nobody from you."  
  
*Lana turns on her*  
  
"YOU STOLE LEO'S HEART!" She screeches. "HE PRAISED ME UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!"  
  
*Turns and gives Ziptango the most menacing, ice cold, look you've EVER seen*  
  
"And you," Lana says suddenly calm again. "YOU stole DONNIE from me. DONNIE. MY daddy."  
  
*Girls pause, feeling slightly bad for her, but them shrug and proceed closer to beat her up*  
  
*Lana attacks first, only to have TMNTPunker hit her right back. Lana gets shit beaten out of her, as it was eight against one*  
  
"Don't you DARE even THINK of tattling either," Lenni growls. "Cause if you do, A) you'll be punished for tattling, and B) we'll just beat the shit outta you again for getting US in shit."  
  
*Lana cowers and slinks back*  
  
"And Lana," Ziptango begins. "I'm NOT trying to steal Donnie from you, just everybody else. I know how special he is to you, 'cause he's special to me too."  
  
*Lana nods, then runs back into the lair to hide in her room*  
  
"Um.what's everyone gonna say when they see what Lana looks like?" Daydream asks suddenly. "I mean, all the other authors have either gone home or on vacation together. We're the only ones here; they'll suspect us."  
  
*All eyes go wide and turn to look at Danceingfae*  
  
"Aw, shit," Danceingfae says. "I HATE it when Daydream makes a point and is right. I just HATE it."  
  
"We're toast, aren't we?" Raphielle says quietly. "Raph's gonna get all pissy again, ain't he?"  
  
*All freeze as loud bellows are heard*  
  
"LENNI!"  
  
"DANCEINGFAE!"  
  
"MILY!"  
  
"ZIPTANGO!"  
  
"HEXADECIMAL!"  
  
"RAPHIELLE!"  
  
"TMNTPUNKER!"  
  
"DAYDREAM!"  
  
"SHIT!" The girls, minus Daydream, spit out.  
  
*Girls turn and dart off down the sewer, hoping to escape the wrath of four angry turtles; one in particular, Raph*  
  
A.N.: Hey again y'all. To those of you who weren't in it again, sorry, but like I said before, it's kinda hard to remember EVERYONE. Besides, it was a continuation of the last chapter. Hope y'all liked it. I had fun writing it, as usual. Lol. *Waves* Adios! Luvs y'all! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTJTTPA & KTCPA!!!!!! 


End file.
